Paint of Pain
by Flew199
Summary: Yakumo sangat membenci Hinata— karena menurutnya, Hinata itu perempuan menjijikan— apalagi setelah dia tahu bahwa Hinata dekat dengan Kiba. Entah kenapa, Yakumo menjadi menyukai Kiba karena pertemuan mereka waktu itu, dan ia masih menyimpan perasaannya dua tahun kemudian. Ia melukiskan Hinata sedang tidur bersama laki-laki berambut pirang yang waktu itu ikut menyertai misi.
1. Prolog

**PAINT OF PAIN**

**-oOo- **

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto _

_.  
__We gain __**no**__ financial advantages by writing this._

_._

_._

_._

_Rated: M_

_.  
Genre: Angst & Drama_

_.  
Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H, Kiba I. & Yakumo K._

_._

_**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, this chapter is two years before the story start. M-rated for some reason.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Yakumo sangat membenci Hinata_— _karena menurutnya, Hinata itu perempuan menjijikan_— _apalagi setelah dia tahu bahwa Hinata dekat dengan Kiba. Entah kenapa, Yakumo menjadi menyukai Kiba karena pertemuan mereka waktu itu, dan ia masih menyimpan perasaannya dua tahun kemudian. Ia melukiskan Hinata sedang tidur bersama laki-laki berambut pirang yang waktu itu ikut menyertai misi._

_**-oOo-**_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku…_

_…tertarik dengan pemuda ini._

_Bisakah aku_—

—_mendapatkannya?_

_**PROLOG**_

_Angin kencang sekali, tetapi tidak membuat kedua orang tersebut berhenti untuk menatap tajam satu sama lain. Seolah saling mengintimidasi. Mencekam._

_"Cukup semua ini," si pemuda itu menghentikan tatapannya, memilih untuk menatap anjingnya yang sedang berlari-larian di sekitarnya._

_Si gadis_— dengan wajah yang memelas, atau dimelas-melaskan— memilih untuk tetap menatap pemuda di hadapannya, tapi tidak menyahut apa-apa.

"Mengapa kau sangat membenci Kurenai _sensei_?"

Nada itu mengintimidasi. Gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang itu masih diam. Sejujurnya, dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab. Aku. Kurama. Yakumo. Mengapa kau sangat membenci Kurenai _sensei_?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Yakumo bertanya balik dengan nada menantang.

Angin mendesau-desau. Pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan tempat mereka berbicara— atau berdebat— mulai bergoyang-goyang.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Dia itu guruku!" Kiba— dengan frustasi— mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Kau—" Yakumo menunjuk Kiba dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, "—kau tidak akan mengerti."

Kiba masih tidak mengalihkan penglihatannya dari Akamaru— yang kini sedang melompat menuju pundaknya. Akhirnya Kiba menatap langsung sepasang mata cokelat Yakumo.

Mereka tidak menyadari, langit sudah mulai gelap.

Suara si gadis terdengar lagi.

"Gurumu yang brengsek itu mencoba menghentikanku untuk menggunakan _genjutsu_!" seru Yakumo, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jelas saja!" tandas Kiba tanpa ampun, "kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu yang menjijikan itu. Bagaimana dia mau mendukungmu?"

Rintik-rintik hujan sudah mulai diturunkan oleh langit.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan kehilangan orangtuamu, dan sekarang kau juga mau mencegahku? Hahaha!" Yakumo mencoba tertawa, tapi gagal.

"Huh!" dengus Kiba, membuang ludah ke arah kirinya. Susah payah dia melindungi Akamaru agar tidak kehujanan. "Aku memang tidak pernah dan tidak akan mau mengalami itu. Tapi aku mempunyai teman yang _bodoh_, yang bahkan tidak pernah merasakan punya orangtua," lanjut Kiba, ingin sekali mencakar Yakumo sekarang.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Terserah! Kau tidak tahu, 'kan, dulu dia dikucilkan, dijauhi bahkan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya?"

Tentu saja yang dimaksud Kiba adalah Naruto.

"CUKUP!" teriak Yakumo di tengah-tengah hujan yang sudah mulai deras. Tapi kedua ninja ini tidak mau menyerah, mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

"Dia menginginkan sosok orang tua tapi tidak ada. Dia dikucilkan seperti _sampah_! Dia tidak pernah dianggap! Tapi apa? Sekarang dia begitu baik, bahkan dia menjadi orang yang ceria!"

Kiba melihat Yakumo mulai meneteskan air mata, tapi berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!"

"Sementara kau? Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu seakan kau yang paling menderita! Kau tidak berpikir bahwa tidak sedikit orang yang bahkan _lebih_ menderita darimu!"

"DIAM!"

Yakumo mengeluarkan _genjutsu_nya.

"Jurus ini lagi!" Kiba mendecih. Pandangannya mengabur. "Sekarang kau _benar-benar_ payah! Mengendalikan dirimu sendiri saja kau tidak bisa! Sok berkata tentang penderitaanmu! Padahal sebenarnya banyak yang kesusahan karena jurus yang kau bangga-banggakan itu!"

Yakumo melihat wajah Kiba yang begitu berapi-api menceritakan tentang temannya— walaupun didera hujan sekalipun. Seketika itu juga, _genjutsu_nya mulai menghilang.

_Apa? Bagaimana ini bisa menghilang begitu saja? Biasanya ini akan menjadi semakin parah… _

"Hei, bodoh! Aku pergi. Tidak ada waktu lagi berbicara denganmu," ujar Yakumo, mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Hei! Kita belum selesai bicara!" baru saja Kiba ingin mengeluarkan jurusnya, Hinata muncul tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kiba?" suara Hinata yang lemah lembut samar-samar terdengar. "Sepertinya tadi ada orang? A— apa perlu kugunakan _byakugan_?"

"Tidak ada," kali ini Kiba bersyukur hujan menyamarkan sedikit kebohongannya. "Ayo pergi."

"Ayo," sahut Hinata, tapi—

"Aaaaaaa!"

Kiba mengernyit.

"Hinata?"

Kiba menoleh, dan mendapatkan Hinata terpeleset karena licinnya tanah. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja hujan yang semakin deras. Akamaru bergerak tidak nyaman di pundak Kiba.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku gendong saja, ya?" tawar Kiba, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Ti— tidak perlu!"

Samar-samar terlihat rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"Mengapa? Kau malu? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini!"

Hinata tidak menjawab, tetapi membalas uluran tangan Kiba dan bangkit sesegera mungkin.

Kiba sebenarnya bisa merasakan ada orang yang mengintip, tetapi dia diam saja. Dia sudah terlalu kesal dengan orang _itu_, jadi lebih baik dia memutuskan untuk pergi saja bersama Hinata.

.

.

.

_Aku mulai menyukaimu…_

_Inuzuka Kiba._

_Kenapa_—

—_gadis itu malah mengacaukannya?_

**-oOo-**

**A/N:**

**Star: Halo, semua! Star di sini'-')w iya, buat ada yang bingung, ini adalah fic collab. Tepatnya, fic collab pertama kami (saya dan shine, untuk yang penasaran siapa star siapa shine, silahkan cek profile._.) iya. Ini prolog yang mungkin masih kacaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau banget. Tapi ya namanya juga prolog *maksa*. Masih pendek, dan belum ada naruhina hint sama sekali. Kalian bisa menemukan naruhina hint di chapter depan:D oiya, ini terinspirasi dari chapter yang keberapa gitu saat Naruto dkk menjalankan misi & bertemu Yakumo**

**Shine: Halo! Aku fans Naruto tujuh tahunan. Tapi aku biasa buat fanfic fandom Detective Conan, yang kebanyakan percakapannya sinis, hehe. Jadi kalo bikin Naruto ini rasanya gimana gitu wkwk…**

**Oh, ya. Mungkin sekarang masih banyak POV nya Yakumo, ya. Tapi chapter depan kami janji akan menampilkan naruhina hint:)**

**Oke, all! Makasih udah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk melihat cuap-cuap kedua orang ini._.**

**Review? :D**


	2. Pertemuan

_Terima kasih kami haturkan kepada Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, ocha chan, Anne Garbo, no akunn, troll, aryawiguna, Algojo, unyuukk, Re1Dd5e, jenae, qwertyuuuooppp, giinandaa, __kzougfdeWertyuioplksiksd, fortunaa. princess, Autoria, jeannyyyyyy, Yessi fan, wuhuuu, amazing, & Damienkun yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya._

**PAINT OF PAIN**

**-oOo- **

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto _

_.  
__We gain __**no**__ financial advantages by writing this._

_._

_._

_._

_Rated: T semi M_

_.  
Genre: Angst & Drama_

_.  
Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H, Kiba I. & Yakumo K._

_._

_**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Multichapter, Rating changed because M-rated not yet be show here. **_

_._

_._

_._

_Yakumo sangat membenci Hinata_— _karena menurutnya, Hinata itu perempuan menjijikan_— _apalagi setelah dia tahu bahwa Hinata dekat dengan Kiba. Entah kenapa, Yakumo menjadi menyukai Kiba karena pertemuan mereka waktu itu, dan ia masih menyimpan perasaannya dua tahun kemudian. Ia melukiskan Hinata sedang tidur bersama laki-laki berambut pirang yang waktu itu ikut menyertai misi. _

_**-oOo-**_

_._

_._

_._

**BAB 1: **

Dua tahun kemudian.

Akhirnya perang dunia keempat berakhir— walaupun berakhir dengan sangat mengenaskan. Tetapi walaupun begitu, itu juga merupakan kebahagiaan bagi Naruto. Ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya dan para Hokageterdahulu, walau harus dalam wujud _edo tensei_.

Sasuke bertemu dengan kakaknya—Uchiha Itachi yang sudah terlepas dari _edo tensei_. Kabar buruknya—atau benar-benar buruk—Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hyuuga Hinata, harus kehilangan nyawanya demi melindungi Naruto. Raikage serta Tsuchikage juga harus menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat itu. Kini, Tsunade, Hokage kelima, sekarat karena kehilangan banyak _chakra_ saat bertarung. Sabaku no Gaara—Yondaime Kazekage—juga sekarat karena melawan Madara.

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi sangat kesal karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Gaara untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah kembali ke pihak yang benar, ia tidak mau ada sahabatnya lagi yang hilang. Apalagi Gaara. Naruto dulu sering merasa menderita, tetapi perlahan-lahan ia mendapatkan teman-temannya. Tetapi Gaara? Mengapa selalu Gaara yang mengalami nasib buruk?

Suasana negara api dan tentu saja desa Konoha hancur berantakan. Reruntuhan di mana-mana. Ledakan-ledakan. Negara api—dan tentunya desa Konoha—kini sedang diperbaiki. Tidak ada hentinya untuk bekerja, karena mereka bekerja secara begantian. Mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan, tetap membantu.

Kini Uzumaki Naruto terlihat banjir keringat di sebuah sisi desa Konoha, karena dia baru saja membantu untuk membersihkan puing-puing reruntuhan di sana. Sepasang mata birunya menatap gadis berambut _pink_ yang dia taksir sejak lama. Gadis itu juga ikut membantu, tetapi dia membantu untuk menyembuhkan para _shinobi_ ataupun _kunoichi_ yang terluka dalam perang—karena dia adalah _medic-nin_.

Dengan menelan ludah berkali-kali, akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto dari belakang Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkan seorang _shinobi_. Terlihat dia sedang berkonsentrasi. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kegiatan Sakura menyebuhkan _shinobi_ tersebut selesai dan dia segera menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Sakura-_chan_—" telan ludah, "—setelah sekian lama aku menanti perang ini selesai, akhirnya aku—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto yang sedang memerhatikan Sakura daritadipun langsung menoleh ke arah sepasang mata _emerald_ Sakura ditujukan. "Akhirnya kau kembali lagi! Aku senang sekali…"

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang sekarang kini kembali ke Konoha. Ya, Sasuke.

Sakura segera berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan semangat, sementara hati Naruto terasa terbakar. Sementara itu, seorang gadis manis yang ikut membantu daritadi memerhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Gadis manis yang sudah mengagumi Naruto sejak dulu. Oh, bukan mengagumi lagi, tetapi sudah tahap menyayangi dan mencintai.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dengan perasaan gugup, Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah yang amat pelan.

"Na- Naruto-_kun_…" Hinata menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh, dan dia tambah _badmood_. Bukannya tidak mau bertemu, hanya saja Naruto selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali bertemu dengan Hinata. Naruto tidak bisa membalas cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Hinata. Naruto merasa— ia hanya terus dan terus menyakiti Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata," kata Naruto, sepasang matanya melirik ke arah kiri sebentar, ke arah di mana Sakura dan Sasuke berada. "Aku ingin menyambut kepulangan Sasuke dulu," lanjut Naruto, kini menatap langsung sepasang mata _lavender_ milik Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas.

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto-_kun_— sebentar saja…" bujuk Hinata. Naruto menggeleng pelan

"Tidak bisa, Hinata. Ini lebih penting. Aku harus menyambut Sasuke sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, kini dia kembali lagi."

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dengan lesu.

"I—iya. Baiklah, Naruto-_kun_…"

Naruto melangkah menjauhi tempat tersebut. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Naruto menoleh ke belakang, di mana Hinata masih memerhatikan langkah-langkahnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Tapi terima kasih atas semuanya yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Karena kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk melindungiku, dan kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Hinata menunduk.

Naruto melanjutkan, "yang penting kan sekarang perang ini sudah selesai! Sekarang bukan saatnya bersedih lagi!" Dia mengeluarkan senyum lima jarinya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, dan berbalik.

Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat …

Hinata tersenyum dalam kepedihan, dan dia berjalan menjauh dari keramaian di sana. Mungkin nanti ada saatnya. Mungkin …

Dia tersenyum lagi dan memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk sebentar. Dia menggigit bibirnya, memainkan jari-jarinya, menarik-narik rambutnya—sungguh, dia benar-benar pemalu—sebelum akhirnya dia kembali berbicara.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Naruto cengengesan.

"Tentu saja boleh! Apa itu?"

"Perang sudah berakhir, aku merasa sedih sekaligus senang—" Hinata menarik nafas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "—tapi senangnya, terima kasih ya, Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto cengengesan lagi. "Ah, Hinata, kau agak berlebihan … Perang ini telah selesai berkat bantuanmu dan teman-teman kita yang lainnya."

Hinata mengabaikan ocehan Naruto yang satu itu.

"—dan maaf, jika aku tidak terlalu hebat untuk melindungimu sesuai janjiku. Aku memang payah …" Hinata menunduk lebih dalam lagi. Terlihat wajahnya memerah.

"Cukup, Hinata," ujar Naruto serius. Dia memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak mementingkan hal itu lagi. Yang penting, kau sudah selamat … aku senang bisa bersamamu di sini."

"Eh?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dalam-dalam sekarang. Wajahnya bertambah merah—tetapi dia tersenyum dengan amat manis.

"Hinata …"

Hinata kaget ketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dia terkejut karena yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku pinjam dia sebentar?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya berbicara kepada Naruto. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban. "Aku harus bicara dengannya."

"Hei, Sasuke!" seru Naruto tidak terima. "Aku juga sedang berbicara dengannya! Apa kau tidak lihat?"

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan menarik lengan Hinata agar menjauh dari Naruto. Hinata yang kaget berusaha melepaskannya, tapi sayangnya Sasuke lebih kuat dari gadis mungil itu. Hinata menatap Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia dan Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tempat yang sekarang didatangi Sasuke sepi—setidaknya, itulah menurut pengamatan Hinata. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di sana.

"Kau tahu apa alasanku kembali ke sini?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab aku."

"Kurang lebih, kau hanya ingin menampilkan kehebatanmu di depan Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata dengan nada yang ketus. Entah kenapa, Hinata yang biasa pendiam jadi agak kasar seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia merasa cukup kesal dengan pria labil yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Karena ini …"

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata. Hinata membelalakkan sepasang mata lavendernya, dia berusaha menjauh, tetapi ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium Hinata. Tepat di bibir.

Iya, Sasuke mencium Hinata.

Tepat setelah itu, sebuah tonjokan diterima oleh Sasuke. Untung saja tidak mengenai Hinata—gadis yang sekarang sudah terpuruk di lantai. Hinata menerima kejutan yang banyak hari ini.

Dilihatnya Kiba yang mencengkeram leher Sasuke erat-erat. Yap, Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Tak lupa beserta Akamaru yang setia di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan terhadap—"

"Kiba-_kun_ …"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat menatap pemandangan yang dihadapannya dengan sedih. Oh, jadi Kiba_nya_ benar-benar menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu?

Baiklah …

**-oOo-**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Rating kita ganti dulu sementara kembali ke T karena belum ada apa-apa yang ada untuk ditampilkan sebagai Rate M.**

**Review, please?:D**


End file.
